Moments
by redbanker
Summary: Can Chicago have finally allowed Sam to see what was right in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I am very very very broke and have no money. Sam and Dean unfortunately belong to CW and not to me. I am making no money off this story so please don't sue.

Some ideas have come from reading the amazing Cat's Whiskers fantastic stories as well as the incomparable DragonFan and her amazing Dawn Winchester verse. I would also like to shout out to Maygin for her wonderful stories that have been my inspiration as well. You guys rock.

This is my first time writing fan fiction though I've been an avid reader for years. So please be kind, and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

As Sam jerked awake sweat dripping down his back and gasping for breath. He silently cursed his inability to sleep through the night and hoped he hadn't waked Dean up from his much-needed slumber. Only a week out of Chicago and demon spawn Meg Master's Sam knew that both he and Dean still need time to recuperate and regroup. He quietly got out of bed and snuck to the small bathroom in their dilapidated motel room being as quiet as possible since it looked like Dean had not been woken up by Sam's nightmare thank goodness.

Once inside the tiny bathroom Sam turned on the lights and splashed his face with some cool water trying to get the thoughts and epiphanies swirling through his head to calm down long enough for him to get a grasp on them. Sitting down on the toilet Sam began to realize that once again it was time for his life to change.

Sam never meant to hurt Dean. The thought actually didn't even cross his mind. The problem was that he was so used to thinking of Dean as invulnerable that he missed the fact that the person who could hurt Dean the most was Sam. Call it youngest sibling blindness exacerbated by the fact hat Dean was also a father figure to the young Sam and you get a case of hero worship that breeds an inability to see the truth. Sam never thought about Dean's feelings, because Dean never allowed him to make that a consideration. In fact the time with the Scarecrow demigod had been the first time in their lives that Dean had actually gotten mad and told Sam exactly what he thought about Sam's behavior without trying to temper the knowledge he imparted. For the first time Dean called Sam on his selfish behavior and tried to make him see what a spoiled brat he was being.

It wouldn't be until now in a cheap ass motel bathroom at 3 in the morning after finally finding their Dad and them letting him go that it finally sank in with Sammy though. Seeing his father again had been an emotional moment for the younger Winchester, but none of that compared to what he had experienced when he had hugged his Dad and then later on when he had patted his shoulder.

Sam didn't know if it was because it was his father or if it meant his powers were finally coming online, but this time the vision didn't hurt. It was too much to take in all at once, and Sam had been processing what he'd experienced in and out of sleep for the past week.

When Sam had hugged his Dad it was as if he'd become his father. All of a sudden the pent up desire to know what his Dad was thinking, where he'd been and to finally understand the taciturn man had led to him unintentionally pull that information from his father. It was making the old adage true of be careful of what you wish for, because you might just get it. Finally understanding why his father was the way he was, was both a blessing and a curse, but what had really twisted Sam's world on his axis was the way his Dad saw his son's. Or more importantly the way John Winchester saw Sam.

Sam wasn't a mean person. He never set out to intentionally hurt someone especially his beloved big brother. However the saying Familiarity breed's contempt does hold a grain of truth. Sam was used to being the one taken care of not the other way around. He was so used to being given unconditional love and support from Dean that it never occurred to him that maybe Dean deserved the same love and support from him. Seeing himself through his father's eyes had allowed Sam to see his flaws for what they were. Sam loves Dean there was never any doubt about that, be he had without meaning to put conditions on that love. I'll love you if you side with me against dad. I'll love you when it's convenient. That realization came at a price to Sam because like all good people once you have the knowledge of how you sinned, you can't sin like that again and still be able to ask for forgiveness. That it was his own father that saw this sin shamed Sam even more then if it had been some stranger. That it was his own father that was concerned with Dean's ability to protect himself against Sam that really shook him up. That though he was know assured of his father's love for him it was his father's concern for Dean's emotional well being that stopped Sam in his tracks.

Sam knew that he had to change his ways, but what was even more important Sam knew with certainty that it was vitally important to his family's continuous survival that he does so. He didn't know when the battle was coming, but he knew it was coming soon, and the bond between Sam and Dean needed to be strong and without holes or resentment if they were going to get out of the battle alive. With this realization Sam vowed that no matter what he was going to fix things between his brother. Sam was not going to continue to take Dean for granted. They were going to be ready for the upcoming fight and for once in his life Sam was going to take responsibility for Dean not the other way around.

With that decision made Sam quietly crept back to his bed and fell into a peaceful slumber of one who has finally accepted his destiny and is looking forward to the future.

So what do you think should I keep going. Does it suck. Do you want to read more? Please let me know and no flames. I will use them to cook ribs for supper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the sun shone through the cheap blinds of the motel Dean Winchester winced as the bright light pierced his closed eyes enough to draw him out of slumber. Rubbing his had across his face all he could think was "Oh man just a couple more hours please." After letting that thought quickly go he sat up and looked around the room. Sammy lay in the opposite bed still asleep and Dean couldn't help but feel grateful that apparently Sammy had slept through the night. No one knew better then Dean how much Sammy needed some decent rest.

Deciding to let Sammy sleep Dean quickly dressed and left a note telling Sam that he had gone out to get breakfast and would be back in half and hour. Walking out into the motel parking lot and getting into his baby Dean was amazed at how peaceful he was feeling this morning. Like all of a sudden he knew everything would be okay. That tight ball of fear that had been sitting in his chest since his conversation with Sammy, the subsequent battle with Meg and then finally seeing his dad for the first time in months, had dissolved.

Having seen a diner down the road when they checked in last night he headed that direction for 2 country breakfast's to go.

Back in the motel room Sam awoke as Dean was heading out the door. After reading the note his brother left. Sam was filled with a feeling of purpose. Now that he had recognized the failings in his dealings with his brother in the past he was determined to make up for it in the future. The peaceful feeling from last night returned and seemed to swell within Sam with desire to share the same peace with Dean.

Deciding to get a jumpstart on the day Sam hopped out of bed and jumped in the shower. Thinking to himself he began to wonder how to fix things with Dean. "How do I convince him that I've seen the light so to speak. How do I make him understand I finally realized all that he does for me and I'm grateful." Various thoughts flittered to mind, but nothing stood out, and Sam knew from experience that the direct approach definetly wouldn't work. Dean was the king of deflecting so called chick flick moments. This presented a problem since Sam was also sure Dean wouldn't believe him even if he did tie him down and tell him everything Sam had been thinking.

All of a sudden pain lashed through Sam's head as he was overcome by a vision. Trying to grasp what he was seeing through the pain as well as figuring out why it hurt again it all of a sudden hit Sam. Desire; he wanted to know what his Dad was thinking. Max had wanted his powers, as they were protection and retribution against his father and uncle. With this thought in mind Sam tried to want to see what the visions were telling him. He tried to accept his destiny. Amazingly enough it seemed to help. The pain didn't lesson completely, but the more Sam tried to focus on wanting to see what he was being shown the less the pain became. As the pain lessoned it also allowed Sam to focus more on what he was seeing, and what it all was supposed to mean.

Now that he could comprehend what he was seeing Sam could make out a very distinctive bridge. It looked like a very old and very dilapidated covered bridge. Almost like and oblong barn that someone had just stuck over a river as a means of getting across. That wasn't what really drew Sam's attention though, it was the large black scaly creature that appeared to be under the bridge. The creature appeared to be about 5 feet tall, but at least 7 feet long. Paw like feet with 3 inch claws that looked like they could easily rip through flesh, and rows of teeth sharpened to points made this thing very very scary in Sam's book. As he watched Sam saw a car approaching the bridge it appeared to be blue Honda Accord with North Carolina tags which Sam could only partially read as it was dark out. The car slowed to a stop and Sam wanted to scream at the couple in the car to not get out, but to keep going fearing he knew exactly where this was headed, and not sure he wanted to witness the upcoming carnage.

As that thought caused a sharp pain to pierce his skull Sam focused back on the vision for anymore clues about where this bridge was located. The driver side door opened and a young man in his late twenties got out and headed for the bridge. Probably to test and make sure the bridge was sturdy enough to support the weight of what appeared to be a brand new car. With horror Sam watched as the creature pounced. The poor guy never stood a chance. The creature began to rip into the fellows chest with abandon as the girl in the passenger side seat began screaming in terror. No No No No NOOOOO! Roger! Her voice seemed to echo inside Sam's head as if he was the one screaming. The creature then went after her. Tearing through the metal roof of the car as if it was paper and ripping the woman out as one would pop out a mussel from its shell. As Sam watched her meet the same fate as her partner he felt his knees buckle and everything go black.

_Second Chapter done. I know there short, but so is my attention span, and I want to make sure this story is worth continuing. I give you my word this story will be finished I hate abandoned stories, because it's agony not knowing what happened. Please review and if anyone is interested in being my beta please email. I could use all the help I could get._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Whistling as Dean Winchester strolled back towards the motel room with breakfast, he couldn't wait to eat as the aromas had been torturing him the whole drive back to the motel. As he fished the room key out of his pocket and opened the door he could here the shower running signifying Sammy was indeed up. This lightened Dean's mood even more as waking up Sammy could be a dangerous project as he was usually not happy to be woken up, and as their father taught them, always armed.

Calling out "Hey Sammy don't take to long in there breakfast is here." Dean began to set out the breakfast on the nightstand, as the other table in the room didn't look sturdy enough to hold even just the bag the breakfast was in. When he got no reply from Sammy Dean walked to the bathroom door figuring Sammy hadn't heard him the first time. "Come on Sammy don't use up all the hot water bitch I want to take a shower as well."

Silence was all that met Dean yet again, and now he began to get worried. "Sammy hey Sammy, what's going on? You jerking off in there or what?" "Sammy come on open the door now."

With still no response Dean simply kicked the door in and the site that met him damn near stopped his heart. His little brother practically collapsed inside the shower. Dean grabbed some towels, shut off the water and quickly began to dry Sammy off. "What the Fuck is going on?" Dean muttered to himself. "Come on Sammy snap out of it, you need to wake up now, because I'm freaking out here." Grabbing Sam in a fireman's carry he managed to get his tall lanky brother out of the shower and into the bedroom. "Damn boy you are heavy and awkward" Dean muttered.

Getting Sammy on the bed on his back Dean began to quickly check for injuries. Finding none he was about to start panicking when Sam let out a moan. "Oh thank God!" Dean exclaimed. "Sammy come on wake up now, come back to me Sammy please." "Open your eyes Sammy that's right open your eyes." As Sammy's eyes began to flutter open Dean felt as though the could finally breath again. "It's all right your going to be alright." Dean whispered to his younger brother.

"Dean" Sammy ground out.

"Yeah I'm here Sammy how ya feeling?" Dean replied

"I'm okay, and it's Sam jerk"

With that one smartass reply Dean's world righted itself and he could revert back to form.

"Whatever bitch, you mind telling me what the hell happened? I mean I leave you alone for a half hour and you pass out in the shower. What gives man? Was it a vision do you need some aspirin?" Dean rattled off out of relief at his brother's safe return to the land of the living.

"I'm fine jerk just give me a minute. Yes it was a vision, and yes we do need to leave. No I don't need an aspirin, my head actually doesn't hurt, and I think I've figured out how to control the visions. Or at least control the pain." Sam replied as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by his mother hen of an older brother.

"That's great Sammy I'm really proud of you, now you eat some breakfast while I pack and then we'll hit the road." Dean said as he shoved one of the breakfasts into Sammy's hands.

"Dean dude seriously I'm fine stop worrying. We've got to do some research first, and you need to eat as well. Just sit down for a second, eat breakfast with me and I'll tell you about the vision." Sam spoke slowly as he tried to get Dean to calm down.

Dean stopped throwing their stuff in the duffle bags and took a second to look at Sammy, "Are you sure your all right, because alright doesn't tend to mean passed out in the john little brother."

"I promise jerk I'm fine, just sit for a second and let me tell you what happened. It's actually good news, as I've got to run a search on a partial license plate and a bridge anyway before we know where to go."

Dean hesitantly sat beside his little brother and grabbed the second breakfast even though his previous hunger and dissipated at seeing Sammy apparently passed out. "Go on then bitch we don't have all day."

_Never let it be said that Dean Winchester isn't sentimental to a fault _Sammy thought to himself at his brother's predictable way of dealing with emotion.

"Okay here goes" said Sammy "So I was in the shower and the vision hit, but so did an epiphany. Max didn't feel any pain when he used his gifts, because he wanted to have them. They were an answer to a prayer. He finally was granted something that could protect him from the evil inflicted on him by his family. Now I never wanted the visions. I wanted to be normal. I didn't want to have anything to do with the possibility that I was a freak that was going to be caught up in this world for the rest of my life. Therefore I wasn't accepting of the gift. They had to force it on me. Literally and figuratively. Now that I've accepted who and what I am, and now that I want to know what the visions entail in order to better help the people in them the pain is much more manageable."

Dean felt his heart lift and break all at the same time listening to Sammy speak. While on one hand he was thrilled to hear his baby brother talk about accepting his gifts and his destiny, he was heartbroken over the fact that it had killed the dream of normalcy that Sammy had always dreamed of achieving.

Sam as if reading his mind, _and maybe he is thought Dean he is going to be really powerful._ How Dean could be so certain of that he didn't know, but he was absolutely certain it was true.

"Dean really I'm okay with what's going on. I know you don't like talking about stuff like this, but after Chicago, I guess you could say I had an epiphany of sorts. I realized I was wrong to ask you to let me go, because whether this was what I wanted it's what I've got. There are worse things in the world then saving lives for a living." Sam spoke earnestly to Dean trying to convey all that he was feeling and thinking. "I mean that's not to say I'm always going to be happy with how me survive, I would prefer if we came up with another source of income, but hey things can't be perfect. Anyway that's stuff we can work out later what's important now is that there is a seriously fugly and hungry creature out there under a bridge that we need to seriously kill."

Dean sat there stunned unable to form a reply if his life depended on it. _Sammy's not leaving, Sammy's not leaving, Sammy's not leaving._ Just kept running through his brain over and over again. After a moment to regroup in typical Dean Winchester fashion he replied "Well you know I'm the muscle and you're the brains, so get to work on the research while I take a nap, that breakfast made me tired. Hop to bitch this case isn't going to solve itself." He shot out as he relaxed against the bed and shot Sam is most arrogant smirk.

The smile that lit up Sam's face belied his words "Whatever jerk I'll research the creature, but get out you're badge number and run a search on a NC partial plate S487Z . I had the vision I can't do everything." Tossing the balled up bag that breakfast came in at Dean lying on the bed.

Then with the sense of peace both boys got to work trying to find their next hunt, and save their next victim.

**The End**

To be continued in a sequel (possibly)

_Okay is it worth it. Do you want to hear about the creature? This was meant to be mostly and introspective piece on healing the boys after the fubar that was Chicago. So should I go forward or what? Please let me know._


	4. Chapter 4

So this story isn't done yet after all. I'm going to give this my best shot, so please please please review and let me know what you think.

_I own nothing and have no money._

Chapter 4

The black Impala roared along the highway heading down Hwy 64 East like a bat out of hell. After a few hours of research the boys had found the bridge and the couple. This was helped out after Sam remembered the name Roger that the girl had shouted in the vision. Of course he didn't remember to mention it to Dean until they'd been researching for about an hour. A fact that Dean was still grumbling about since in cut the research time in half.

Now that they knew where they were headed Boone North Carolina the boys were focusing on figuring out what they would be facing when they got there.

"Are you sure that's all you remember about this thing? I mean think hard I don't want to be looking in the wrong direction." Dean snarked from the driver's seat.

"Look dude seriously get over it. I told you everything I remember okay. I had a few other things on my mind at the time you know. I mean watching 2 people get eaten isn't exactly conductive to focusing on anything else." Sam replied.

"Whatever college boy. Okay so we know what about his thing. It's got claws like half the things we hunt. Sharp teeth yet another commonality, it's black and big, lives under a bridge and eats people. Boy does that narrow the search area down. I mean how in the hell are we supposed to kill this thing if we don't know what it is supposed to be?" Dean grumbled "I mean if they're going to give you these visions least they could do is provide a little more useful information."

"Yeah" Sam said "Well next time I get a chance I'll be sure to mention that you aren't thrilled with their technique and maybe you can get the visions instead of me. What do you think?"

"Oh shut up bitch I'm just saying"

"Well don't alright let's just focus on figuring it out and you can bitch later.

"Fine"

"Fine."

"How much longer until we get there?" Sam asked while leafing madly though their Dad's journal looking for anything that resembled the creature in his vision's."

"Day and a half if we don't take to many breaks and sleep in the car." Dean replied "Any chance you got a time frame we need to be working with or are we just living on a wing and a prayer here that we get there soon enough?"

"I'd love to think they wouldn't give me these visions if they didn't mean for us to get there in time, but after what happened with Max who knows." Sam's voice hitched as he spoke of the trouble kid. "Maybe we're just supposed to stop this thing, and yet not save that couple maybe it's their time to go. I have no idea actually, this is all new to me as well."

"Hey whatever happens I just want you to remember that it's not your fault." Dean said trying to make sure his baby brother didn't fall back into depression over the kid he couldn't save. "We're going to get to Boone find this bridge and send fugly back to hell in a hand cart. So don't go worrying your big head over stuff you can't change alright?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his big brother's attempts to pull off supportive. "_Only Dean _he thought _and never again will I take him for granted._" "Thanks man I know."

"Good boy, now grab my tapes out of the back and let's listen to some tunes we've got a long ride ahead."

"Whatever man I'm not listening to the best of mullet rock I've got to focus on research."

"Hey don't insult the tunes man, cause you can walk to Boone if you want to."

"Seriously would it kill you to buy some new music for a change? I mean music has been produced in the last 15 years that's considered good you know."

"Don't start on that shit again man. Metallica Rules and anybody with good taste knows that."

"Sure, fine, whatever."

"Go back to your research bitch."

"Oh your hysterical really I'm dying over here. How ever will I be able to research with all these tears of laughter running down my face."

"Could you please shut up now conversation over done move on."

"You started it.'

"That's it I'm pulling over in 3 seconds if you don't shut up"

"Sure sure I believe you."

"You're doing this just to annoy me aren't you?" growled Dean.

"Yep that's pretty much the plan." Sam smirked

"I'm going to smother you in your sleep one day you know that right?"

"Yeah whatever you love me and you and I both know it."

"Do you want to die? I'm not kidding man being annoying is one thing, but then trying to turn it into a chick flick moment will get you beat like the bitch you are."

Sam just laughed "Fine man fun's over I'm back to researching."

"Good"

"Good"

"Oh Shut UP."

Laughter.

And the road rolled on.

More coming soon. We'll find out more about the creature and soon as I figure it out as I only have a rough idea right now. We'll also find about more about what Sam saw in John and how it's going to change the way he acts around his family.

_Of course finding out all of this depends on one things. REVIEWS. Please this is my first story. Let me know what you think. Is it worth continuing. Am I wasting my time. Please let me know._

_Thanks_

_B_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time the boys crashed in yet another cheap motel that night they were both exhausted. Dean's inquiries into the Roger guy had finally revealed his name to be Roger Bentworth of Greensboro North Carolina. He and his fiancée were traveling to Boone the day after next for a wedding shower in their honor. Sarah Jenkins was a defense attorney, and Roger Bentworth a wine distributor. The additional information gave the boys some leeway on how rushed they were which allowed then to stop for the night rather then driving on through. They would arrive in Boone in a few hours in the morning and hopefully vanquish the creature before Roger and his fiancée ever got into Boone's city limits.

"Nice job getting Laura Jenkins to give you her sister's itinerary over the phone." Sam said to a worn out Dean who was just lying on the bed closest to the door waiting for his clothes to magically remove themselves, so he could just go to sleep without moving.

"Yeah what can I say I am the Master of the Con." Dean snarked "Paul Newman and Robert Redford better stand back. I'm not only the sting but the bee as well."

"Ah what humility. It inspires us all." Sam hollered from the bathroom as he quickly finished up his evening routine so he could get straight in bed. "Bathrooms free, and please feel the need to take a shower at some point, cause you're getting a little toxic there big bro."

"Yeah yeah, I'll take one in the morning right now I'm pretty sure I would fall asleep in the shower. Hey what do you say when we finish this job we take some down time. Visions withstanding I think we both could use a break before we both crack." Dean wearily inquired.

"Well we could always go ice-skating in hell, since it just froze over." Sam joked "I mean Dean Winchester admitting to needing a break what's next reign of toad, locust? The end is coming smoke'm while you got tem people…" Sam was interrupted from finishing his teasing as Dean's pillow had just hit him in the face. After tossing it back to his brother who growled at him Sam finally gave Dean a serious answer. "Yes man all kidding aside a break sounds wonderful. Lately I haven't been able to tell up from down. A break sounds great."

"Okay good then once we finish with the creature from under the bridge we'll hang out meet a few chicks and chill for a couple of days get our bearings back and figure out what to do next."

"Okay go to sleep man I'm going to stay up a bit and finish researching this thing. I think I've got a farley good idea as to what it is, but I want to make sure I'm right." Sam said from the other bed.

"Alright don't stay up to late we've got an early morning tomorrow bitch."

"Rise and shine at 8, jerk."

Supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural

The next morning the boys were on the road again by 9:30 making good time towards Boone and their next hunt.

"Okay" Dean said to Sam as they hit the highway "What did you find out last night about this thing. What is it and how do we kill it?"

"Well the bridge gave me the biggest clue." Sam said, "I just kept thinking troll. However it didn't look anything like what I would associate with a troll. Now granted up until now the only thing I've known about trolls I got from the Lord of the Rings."

"I'm with you, not to mention we've never run across one before, and neither has dad since there's nothing in this journal." Dean replied "Great movies by the way, excellent special effects."

"Yeah I know Jess loved them, saw the first one 7 times in the movie theater. Couldn't wait for each one to come out. She bought each special edition DVD." Replied Sam the pain of missing Jess still evident in his voice, yet finally being tempered with the love those memories brought back as well.

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean…"

"No Dean man seriously there's no way you could have know, and anyway Jess was to special not to talk about. It hurts, I think it always will, but we had a lot of good times, and I want to remember those." Sam's eyes were clear when he replied obviously telling Dean the truth.

"When we take that break maybe you can tell me about her." Dean said. Then as per usual when things got too emotional reverted back to form. "Now skip the rest of the Lifetime moment and finish what you were saying about this troll. I mean do we have a mutant troll here, is Xavier, Jean and Scott going to show up in the blackbird and help us kick this things ass? Or is this what and actual troll looks like and Tolken got it wrong?"

_Sam silently laughed at his brother's diversionary tactics. Oh well thought Sam maybe during our break I'll handcuff him to the bed and make him talk about his feelings._ _Or better yet tell him what really happened between me and dad in Chicago. _This mental image made Sam laugh out loud at the thought of what his brother's retribution would be for a stunt like that, and wisely decided against that course of action.

Meanwhile Dean was wondering what Sam thought was so funny. _He's been acting so weird lately, ever since Chicago. He looks exhausted we'll recoup after this hunt. Hopefully he's right about getting some control on his gifts, the boy needs to get some sleep. _

"Okay college boy what's so funny. Thinking dirty thought's about Jean Grey, cause I don't blame you at all that Fameka Jameson is truly hot." Dean joked "And hey you and her would have all kinds of things in common with your similar powers. Maybe I should call you Jean from now on what do you think?"

"Don't you fucking dare Dean. I mean it Sammy is bad enough so unless you want me to have a Carrie moment I would suggest you keep the nicknames to yourself." Sam growled from the passenger seat.

"Whatever bitch take a joke why don't you?"

"Moving along to the point of this conversation that we have veered away from. So troll yes, apparently everyone is misinformed on this point. I found some interesting references on the web. Apparently they are very rare, and like bears hibernate for extended periods of time. There hibernation period tends to last for 50 years, which is why you don't hear of them often. They come out gorge themselves on 10-15 people, and then burrow underground for another 50 years."

"Talk about your overeating. That's a lot of people, how has it been explained away in the past?" Dean asked.

"Well the troll doesn't tend to leave much behind, maybe a bone or two, and this being the mountains people just tend to think bear and move on. I was able to go back a hundred years on the computer, but the older records are on microfilm at the local library, so that should be our first stop. Here's the thing it's very difficult to kill a troll. They're fast they have a thick skin, and they're not affected by holy objects. Crosses and holy water won't do anything but get you eaten." Sam broke the bad news to his brother.

"Damn so we're going for shotguns and knives, the potential up close kill."

"Not exactly remember the thick skin. The knives and axes would bounce off. The shotgun pellets might penetrate the upper layer, but probably wouldn't do serious damage and would most likely only piss it off." Sam said

"Well shit, so how do we kill this thing? I mean what do we need a rocket launcher some grenades, dynamite?"

"Whoa there Buffy calm down the stories are correct about one thing. A troll is fatally allergic to sun light."

The car swerved as Dean punched his little brother in the arm and said. "Kiss my ass Willow so how do we get it to come out into the sun or get the sun to it?"

"That's what we need to work out. Cause right now I have no idea, and we're in Boone so we better work fast." Sam said rubbing his arm as the Impala sped by the Welcome to Boone North Carolina sign. "First stop library and we'll go from there.

"Let's get to work" Dean said

And both boys began to prepare themselves mentally for the fight ahead.

My longest chapter. I can't believe how excited I am by this story. Please please please review. Let me know what you think. This is my first story, and I need some positive feedback to keep going. Thanks

_B_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

After having searched the periodicals all morning the boys finally quite around 12:35 and went in search of some lunch and some accommodations.

"Diner three o'clock man looks good." Dean said to a preoccupied Sammy he practically had to lead down the street since Sam's head was buried in the research they had gathered. _I bet he was great at school" _ Dean thought watching his baby brother concentrate. As usual that thought brought forth an immediate feeling of guilt for dragging his brother back into this life. _He would have been better of staying in Stanford and marring Jess and having a normal life. But I couldn't let him go, and I'm still not sure I'll be able to when this is all over and we've killed the demon that started this mess. _Dean knew no matter what his brother may have implied the other day there was no way Sam would just hunt for the rest of his life. Sam wanted the ideal life too much to ever completely give up the dream of a wife 2.5 kid a dog and a house. Dean's only hope was a place in that life somewhere as the wiseass uncle the mother never wanted to watch the kids alone. The occasional passerby who showed up on holidays and the random birthday to annoy his baby brother and mooch room and board for a few nights.

"_Whatever" _ Dean thought "_All that matters is that Sam gets his dream life. It's not like a hunter has a real long life expectancy anyway, just enjoy being with Sammy now and don't think about the future. Focus on the now your on a hunt solider."_ The last voice sounding so much like his father Dean unconsciously stood up straighter and damn near saluted.

It was this action that got Sam's attention and made him look up from his research to see what was going on. "Hey dude what's wrong?" Sam queried reaching out to grab his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing man, just getting my head into the game. Did you hear me about the diner cause dude I'm starved, and you can continue reading whatever is so entertaining while we both get some food." Dean replied shaking out of Sam's grasp and throwing his bro his trademark smirk.

Dean stopped short however when Sam didn't answer in fact he seemed to be in almost a trance. About to get worried he reached out for Sam only to have Sam shake his head and look at him strangely. "Dude you alright? Was it a vision? What's going on?" Dean queried.

"No man it was nothing." Sam said easily "Just zoned for a second I'm fine stop your mother Henning and let's get some lunch. "

"Mother Henning oh kiss my ass and go play is some traffic why don't ya." Dean snarked back relived his brother once again seemed to back to the land of the living.

"Sure dude whatever you say." Sam replied offhandedly his mind obviously preoccupied with something.

"Whatever" Dean said as they walked into the diner and grabbed a booth in the back. Dean naturally taking the seat facing the door. _"He'll tell me eventually or I'll tie him down and tickle it out of him." _Dean thought as he picked up his menu and began looking at what was available.

Sam didn't even bother picking up his menu and sat there relieved Dean appeared to be dropping the subject for the moment. He couldn't believe it had happened again. He'd been so concerned with what was wrong that when he had touched his brother he had absorbed his brother's thoughts at the moment. Needless to say they had left Sam stunned, even more so then when he had read his father in Chicago. "_How could I have been so blind to his devotion to me." _Thought Sam "_It's not like it wasn't obvious even with his constant snarking and wiseass comments about chick flick moments. How could I have taken him for granted so long? How could I have told him he had no idea what it felt like to lose someone when he had to watch me walk away with out looking back. Maybe I wasn't dead, but I sure as hell wasn't with him. I didn't even call or write just left like he meant nothing to me. Well no more. Hearing dad think I was a spoiled brat is one thing but Dean being willing to give up his dreams for me after the way I've treated him. No way if it takes the rest of my life I will prove to Dean that I'm not going anywhere. Dean will appreciate action more then words, so I'll just have to prove it."_

Sam was interrupted from his musings by the arrival of the waitress and his brother looking at him from across the table with a calculating look on his face.

"_Uh oh"_ thought Sam _"Time to obfuscate cause Dean can never know I read him. He'll think I'm staying out of pity and do something stupid"_

Quickly smiling at the waitress and his brother he ordered the special and waited for Dean to order and the waitress to leave before starting up the conversation.

"So I was thinking about how we are supposed to get the troll into sunlight, and I have a few ideas." Sam quickly said before his brother could start to ask questions about what was wrong with him.

"_Yeah right like I'm going to buy that Sammy boy"_ thought Dean _"Fine I'll let it go for now. Later we will be having a talk you can bet on it."_

"Really" Dean casually replied, "So let's hear what that super brain of yours has come up with?"

"Well Pinky" Sam said "We know we're going to need bait, and since I can run faster then you thank you god for genetics I was thinking I could lure the troll out while you close up his den and stand guard with a flame thrower. It won't kill the troll, but he really doesn't like fire so it should keep you safe and the troll from getting back into his den. We'll do this close to sunrise and I'll lead the troll on a chase circling through the surrounding woods and then circling back to you where I'll get the other flame thrower and we can keep him trapped outside until the sun rises."

When Sam finished Dean stared at him for a second and then picked up a menu and proceeded to hit Sam over the head with it.

"Hey what was that for jerk!" Sam exclaimed as he tried to get out of his brothers reach without going over the back of the booth.

"A. It's for being tall. B. It's for being an idiot. If you think for one second you're going to be the bait your brain got scrambled in Chicago." Dean said forcefully trying to reach his brother for another swat as Sam weaved out of his reach.

"Okay first of all quit it before I start swatting you. Secondly dude seriously get over the tall thing, cause that's not going to change accept the fact that you're short and move on." Sam laughingly told his brother as he continued to evade his brother's swats. "Third, and damn it quit it with the fucking menu, it makes sense for me to be the bait and you know it."

Having finally gotten a hold of the menu Sam began to try and yank it out of his brother's grip. Dean however was having none of that and holding on to his end like a pit bull with a bone while trying to kick Sammy under the table as well while growling out "Sense sense what the hell are you talking about. It makes no kind of sense, and further more it's not going to fucking happen. Now let go of the menu so I can continue to hit you please."

Sam now starting to get a little pissed off himself decided to fight fire with fire. He began to kick back has he growled right back at his stubborn stupid mule-headed over protective brother. "Yes sense you jackass. Who has more weapons training? You! That's who. Who's faster on their feet? Me! So get your stubborn head out of you ass and realize that I'm right. And you let go of the menu cause it's my turn to beat you around the head for being so fucking stubborn."

Needless to say the boys were causing a bit of a scene, and when the waitress came back to deliver their drinks she didn't know whether to be scared or laugh at the two brothers. Having a sister herself she decided on laughing and as she put down the drinks and flashed the two boys some admirable cleavage to get their attention she laughingly said "Why don't I take that before you two hurt yourselves?" and quickly grabbed the menu and ran to the back where she burst out laughing at the antics of the two brothers. Remembering many times when pushing her older sister out of a moving vehicle not only sounded like a good idea, but also seemed a real and viable option.

As the boys watched her walk away both blushed to roots of their hair and quickly called a truce until they got to a more private location.

"Don't think this is over bitch when we get a hotel room we will be revisiting this topic." Dean hastily told his red-faced brother.

"You can bet your ass we will" Sam quickly replied right back not in the least intimidated by his brother's glare. After facing down John Winchester steely stare everything else was second rate.

Quickly devouring lunch and getting directions to a local motel both boys set off determined to win the upcoming argument no matter what.

To be continued 

_Augh! Another chapter finished. I can't believe I'm writing a chapter a day. I never thought I would be able to do this. Please please please let me know what you think. I need and crave positive feedback. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks_

_B_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

When the boys checked into the local motel both were extremely tense and frustrated. Sam went immediately to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face in an attempt to calm down. While Dean paced angrily in the main room, muttering under his breath about pesky younger brothers who don't have the self-preservation God gave a damn goat.

Sam mean while was in still trying to calm down enough to reason with his brother rationally. After all they didn't have a whole lot of time to pull this hunt off before someone got eaten. _"Alright just focus on the facts. Dean knows your right he's just being overprotective. Make sure you bring up saving a bunch of innocent lives. He'll never be able to say no then. Just don't yell, whatever you do hold your temper in check Samuel. That's how you end up in so much trouble. Don't say anything stupid and remember that you love your brother and you're grateful for all that he does for you. Save whacking him on the head with a cast irons skillet for last if necessary."_ With the last thought making him laugh Sam felt up to finally facing his stubborn older brother. _Here goes nothing."_ Then he opened the door and went to confront Dean.

Dean however was having no such luck at calming down. All the could think about was his brother alone being chased by a giant troll through the forest, while he waited around like a bump on a log. _"NO WAY!"_ Dean mentally shouted. "_Not going to happen Sammy boy. You're just going to have to accept the fact that it will be over my dead body."_ With that thought echoing through his mind Dean heard the bathroom door open and turned around to see Sammy staring at him waiting for Dean to make the first move.

Seeing the still murderous look on Dean's face Sam knew this wasn't going to be easy. Raising his hands in a placating manner Sam said "Look Dean I know your upset, but just listen to me for a second will you please. Yes it is dangerous, but there are innocent lives at stake and a small window of opportunity here. The troll needs to be dead by sunrise tomorrow or a lot of people are going to die. I know you don't like the idea of me being bait. I get that really man I do, but it will work. It's not like I'm going to running from this thing for long. As soon as the troll comes after me you can get in position with the flamethrower. Once you're in place I'll lead the thing back. You distract him with a burst, which will give me time to get the other flamethrower then will keep him cornered until the sun comes up. The key to this plan is timing the rise of the sun. We don't want to have to wait very long. Cause this troll is not going to be a happy camper. So dude as much as I hate to say this you're going to have to just suck it up and let's kill this thing. That is unless you have a better idea?"

Dean standing there watching his brother outline his plan for the evening couldn't help but feel a flash of pride in his younger brother courage and willing self-sacrifice. That of course didn't mean he had to like it, just that he was proud of the man his brother was becoming. "Look Sam you know I don't have a better suggestion at least not with the time restraints we're working against, but you have to understand this goes against every instinct I've got. I'm the one who's supposed to be the one in danger not you. I mean I know that doesn't always work, but I hate the idea of you being chased and me not following to have your back. What if you trip, what if there is something in your way. You can't see in the dark, and it's not just a song man, the darkest hour is right before dawn. This is not going to be a cakewalk." Dean sat wearily on the bed rubbing his hands across his face. "I just feel like we don't have enough precautions in place."

Sam sat next to his brother and said "Hey I'd love to have two more weeks to plan this thing out perfectly but let's face it most of our best plans are always us slightly winging it man. I mean we always have an outline of what we're gunning for, but it never always goes the way you think. And man I know you want to protect me, but we've got to focus on saving someone else's life right now. As far as the darks concerned don't you still have a pair of those night vision goggles Caleb gave you? Also we've got some time before dark so we can go to the bridge and I'll work out the path I'm going to take now while it's light. How does that sound man?"

"The best I'm going to get I guess. Let's grab the gear and get going. I'll find the goggles when we get to the bridge. By the way how are you going to lure the troll out? I mean I know your bait, but wouldn't the troll be wary about coming out for your tasty ass that close to sunrise?" Dean queried.

"And that's why we're making a pit stop at the local butcher's counter in the supermarket before we head out." Sam said as he grabbed the room key and headed to the car.

"Well whoop-de-do for the man with the plan." Dean mutter sarcastically as he followed his brother out of the dingy room.

_To be continued._

_Yes I know very short chapter sorry. I will hopefully have this story finished by Sat. so don't worry I just haven't had the inspiration today. Reviews will help inspire, so please REVIEW. Is this story worth finishing? Am I boring you all to tears? Let me know._

_B_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

After getting directions out to the old bridge the boys began to work out the details for the evenings hunt. Sam went online to get the exact time sunrise was supposed to occur and made a quick stop by the grocery store for a container of beef livers. Dean got inspired in the hunting supply store and got 7 of the largest bear traps the store had. Arriving back at the car the boys headed west to the outskirts of town.

"The bear traps are a great idea man," Sam enthused "You got the extra fuel for the flamethrowers as well right?"

"Yeah dude it's covered. I figure we plant the traps on the route you're going to take trough the woods. They may not do permanent damage but hopefully they will slow Fido down long enough for you to stay out of his grasp. You just have to make sure you don't trigger one yourself, or it's goodbye Sammy hello breakfast. Then I'd have to go resurrect your ass so I could kick it for dying in the first place. So let's not do that shall we?"

"I hear ya man. Skip the bear traps got it." Sam joked back trying to lighten the tension in the car before his brother wore down all the teeth in his mouth clenching his jaw that tightly. "Sunrise will occur at 6:08 this morning so we have some time to plane. Sunset is in approximately 3 hours and 42 minutes so that should give us plenty of time to set everything up and then get out before this thing wakes up. We can come back around 5:30 to lure him out and destroy him before Roger ever gets in town."

The plan was set and the hunt was on, so both boys made the rest of the trip in silence both sending up silent prayers that everything went well tonight. Upon arriving at the bridge Dean began to scout the area under the bridge for the troll's lair and Sam began picking his route through the surrounding woods. Finding the entrance was easier then expected as it stank to high heaven and there was a large indention in the earth. It seemed to be filled in, but Dean knew only to well how looks could be deceiving.

Sam was doing well in the forest. He had quickly found the path he wanted to take and then began to place the bear traps strategically along the path. By the time he was done Dean was in the clearing working out the best placement for himself as well as Sammy's flamethrower that would put it in easy grabbing.

"Okay Dean here's where I'm going to be leading this thing. As soon as I clear the tree line I'll dive to the side and you hit Fido with a blast. I'll grab my thrower and we'll box him in."

"Sounds good. You get the traps set up all right? They'll hopefully slow him down." Dean answered back obviously nervous about the upcoming battle.

"Yep all set. With 45 minutes to spar till sundown. Let's hit the road and get some rest. We're going to need it come 5 am."

"Got your back bitch. The motel it is." Dean said not being able to rag his brother whenever the opportunity arose.

"God you're infantile" Sam threw right back reassured by the constant that was their bickering.

With that the boys hit the road to try and get some rest for the upcoming battle ahead.

Supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural

"_Shit it's entirely to early to be up." _Thought Dean when the alarm went off in the motel room at 4:30 am. Not having slept that well to worried about the upcoming hunt Dean had only been able to doze in and out of sleep all night. Quickly jumping out of bed and heading for the shower he grabbed his brothers foot as he passed in order to wake up the other man. Sam might have trouble sleeping, but once he got to sleep the boy slept like the dead. "Wake up bitch time to see if you're as smart as you think you are." Said Dean while giving the exposed foot a good yank moving the younger man at least a foot off the bed.

"Get the fuck off me dude!" Sam yelled obviously not ready to be yanked into consciousness. "Man what time is it?"

"4:30 in the am up and at'em I'm taking the first shower so get your shit together and don't go back to sleep punk or I'll kick your ass." Dean said knowing his younger brother was just as likely to fall back to sleep while Dean was in the shower.

"I'm up I'm up. Your wake up call sucks man by the way. Ohh Fuck it's early" Sam half muttered to himself and half to his brother trying vainly to get his eyes to open properly. Hearing his brother shut the door and get in the shower Sam began the long process of waking up. He never was much of a marine in that aspect. Both Dean and his Dad could go from sleep to awake in 2.6 seconds. It always took Sam longer a fact, which used to irritate his Dad to no end. He was faster if there was a clear and present danger, but otherwise you were looking at a minimum of 10 minutes before Sam would even be able to string a sentence together coherently.

In the bathroom Dean couldn't help but smirk to himself at his brother's inability to function when he first woke up. _"Kid seriously needs a shot of adrenalin straight to the heart in the mornings. How he made it to class on time without me there to shake him awake is still a mystery."_ Finishing up quickly Dean walked back into the room to get dressed so that Sammy could jump in the shower. "Yo' Sammy your still awake right?" Dean queried as he walked out. "Showers free so hop to so we can get this hunt over with and take a breather."

"Yeah I'm still up you sadistic jerk. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready to go." Said Sam as he walked past his brother into the bathroom. "I hate mornings" he mumbled and jumped into a steaming hot shower.

Fifteen minutes later the boys were in the car headed out to the bridge streamlining coffee they had picked up in the local diner.

"You're sure your awake enough for this right Sammy?" Dean asked anxiously. "I mean this is not the time to dick around. Once we get up there its show time so make sure your awake."

"For the last fucking time yes I'm awake. Yes I'm ready. Come on man like you said let's do this job and take that break. It's 5:15 by 6:30 this should all be over and we can move on, so just focus on that and not on the mother hen that's crawled up your butt and died." Sam said from the passenger side seat. Though he was touched by his brothers obvious concern for his safety Dean needed to focus on the job at hand not Sam.

"Oh your hysterical. See if I act concerned about you anymore bitch." Dean snarked right back. "You might want to go ahead and start getting some of those liver's on your clothes now. We're going to get there soon and I have a feeling this thing is going to go down fast and furious."

"Whatever you say Vin Disel." Sam joked

"Hey I hope you meant that as a complement bitch cause I loved that movie." Dean said seriously. "Those cars rocked and those babes… oh my god that Michelle Rodriguez could shift my gears any day." Dean drooled.

"You have so many issues." Sam said as he laughed at his big brothers obsession with cars and chicks.

"What can I say I'm a guy." Dean said as he smirked at Sammy "You've got to go with your strengths and what can I say the women have spoken. I'm a sex God."

Sam was laughing so hard at his brother pronouncement of being a sexual deity that he could barley breath. "Whatever you say man, whatever you say." He finally managed to choke out.

"Damn straight whatever I say. I'm the big brother and so I'm always right." With that last pronouncement made both brothers' stopped laughing as they had arrived at the bridge.

The clock in the car blinked 5:25 am in the dim interior of the car, as the boys got ready for what was ahead.

"Let's do this." Said Dean

The hunt had begun.

I know I know I'm an awful horrible person for leaving a cliffhanger, but this chapter took longer to get out then expected, so I decided to wait until tomorrow to post the finale. In the meantime review review. Otherwise I might decide not to post the finale until I reach at least 10 reviews. Come on 1 line how hard is that. Ha ha.  
b


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Dean got both flamethrowers together in his pack and turned to watch his brother finish smearing himself with the beef livers. The blood soaked his skin and for a second Dean couldn't breathe as the fear that that blood would soon be his brother's rather then a cow. Shaking the momentary paralysis off Dean sent up a silent Hail Mary to keep his precious brother safe from evil.

Sam finished preparing to be bait and turned to look at his brother. "All set?" he queried.

"Yep gottem go gettem tiger." Dean answered back with forced confidence.

"See ya in a few bro." And Sammy climbed out of the car and started walking towards the troll's lair. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise as he could feel the evil oozing from under the bridge. The night vision goggles hung loosely in his hands ready to be put on, as the darkness seemed to engulf him. Quietly Sam slipped them on his head and got ready for the run of his life.

Watching Sammy slip into the darkness Dean put on his own night vision goggles and tried to slow his already racing heart to a more manageable level. It wasn't working however; cause every step Sammy took towards where the troll was resting was causing Dean to damn near have a heart attack. The blood rushed through his veins and his thoughts whirled with nonsense thoughts of _"Please please please anything but Sammy. God protect fools and children cause this is the dumbest thing I've ever done. How the fuck did I let him talk me into this. Dean you've completely lost your mind."_ Then in one brief second everything stopped, time, the sun, and Dean's heart. There at the edge of the ravine going under the bridge was a claw. The troll was taking the bait, _"Oh this bitch is going down. No one or thing goes after my family and gets away with it. Prepare to meet your make fugly cause this shit's about to get real fucking ugly." _Dean thought as he prepared to leave the car and get set up once Sammy began to lead the troll down the proverbial primrose path straight to hell.

Meanwhile Sam was more then aware of the presence of the troll, through sight rather then sound, as he couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing through his veins at the upcoming battle. _"Come on come on, come and get me you dumb fuck. I've got plans and a brother to vacation with, and some telepathy to get under control. Get your groove on bitch and let's get this over with."_ As if the troll heard Sam's mantra the claw began to move and Sam froze in place ready to fly any second. Then in a split second the troll was visible and staring straight at Sam. It was even uglier in person, and stunk much worse. It's eyes glowed red and its fang dripped with saliva. It let out a low growl of hunger and then pounced. Sam was ready though and took off straight into the surrounding woods on the pre-approved path and hoped Dean got set up quickly as the troll followed Sam. Dashing over the first of the bear traps he heard it clank on to the troll. Not bothering to see if it had done any damage Sam just kept running. The howl of rage behind him did make a smirk cross his face that if anyone had scene would have thought that Sam and Dean had been spending way too much time together. _"That's 2." _ Thought Sam as he dodged the second bear trap. _"3,4,5,6… I hope your ready Dean cause here I come."_ Sam said to himself has he approached the 7th trap. The troll's howls of fury and anguish still following closely behind Sam as he approached the clearing from another angle. Then there he was bursting out of the woods going straight towards his _"Thank God ready"_ brother who looked about as pissed as Dean had ever seen him. With that thought in mind Sam dived to the side and let the troll see what was awaiting him in the clearing rather then a late dinner.

As soon as the troll cleared the tree line Dean let loose a stream of fire that would have made the Devil sit up and take notice. A cold fury on his face that this thing thought he could eat Dean's family. The troll tried to back away, but Sammy was ready with a burst from the other side that effectively pined the troll down.

Getting desperate as the troll began to realize the sun was about to rise it began to lash out in a fury trying to get to the safety of its lair. It was no dice however as the bear traps though not really doing much damage to the troll were acting kind of like mittens over the troll's claws. The traps and cinched tightly around the paws of the troll and it hampered the maneuverability of it's claws as in the need to feed he hadn't bothered to try to get them off. Letting out a howl of pure fury the troll made one last desperate attempt at freedom as the sun rose over the horizon. It was too late and the sun effectively sealed the troll in a frozen state that could be easily destroyed with a couple of sledgehammers, which our two brothers just happened to have on hand in the trunk. Gotta love those lucky coincidences.

Standing over the corpse of the troll Dean Winchester could help but let out a laugh of pure relief. Everything had worked out and no one got hurt. _"Thank you God"_ he thought and went to the trunk and got out the sledgehammers.

Sam was just standing there still trying to get his breath back after the trek he had just made. His thoughts were the same as his brother's thought. _"Thank you God" _and he waited Dean to get back to finish the clean up. When Dean came back in sight Sam shouted to his big brother "Hurry up jerk I want to get this bitch taken care of so we can start our vacation. I don't know about you but I've always wanted to check out the North Carolina beaches, they're supposed to be spectacular."

"Hold your horses bitch I'm coming." Dean snarked, back to his usual self now that the danger had passed. As he gave his brother the sledgehammer and then took his first swing at the troll he added. "Now tell me a little more about these beaches. What kind of women to men ratio are we talking about here, cause I've got some serious tension that needs to be relieved."

Rolling his eyes at the typical Dean Winchester reply Sam didn't even bother to answer his brother just focused on doing as much damage to the troll statue as possible.

Bang, Bang, Bang rang out through the clearing as the boys took alternating swings at the troll. The banter swung back and forth between the brothers like the blows they were landing. Each brother feeling almost giddy with relief that the job was over and a real vacation was in the distance. Both knew that the downtime was needed badly as they both had thoughts they needed to share with each other. But for right now nothing mattered but the verbal teasing that flowed between them strengthening and reassuring the brothers of the bond they shared and that nothing would tear them apart again.

_The End!_

_OMG! I can't believe I finished it. Okay be serious who wants to hear about what the boys talk about on vacation? You have to review if you want me to do a sequel. By the way a big shout out to: Razor67, shadow whisper, steamfan, the Cat's Whisker, and pmsdevil01. Thanks so much for the reviews. It's really kept me going. You guys rock._


End file.
